Goodnight Kiss
by Ilys
Summary: [SBHG]Qu'estce qui arrive quand Hermione et Ginny s'ennuient pendant les vacances d'été ? Action ou Vérité bien sûr ! One Shot


Coucou tout le monde !

Alors juste un ptit OS de Ladee in Red que Le Saut de l'Ange m'a demandé de traduire…ce que j'ai fait avec grrrrrrand plaisir. Pourquoi j'aime cet OS ? Parce que c'est marrant et aussi parce que Sirius a trop la classe dedans…lol. Alors je pouvais pas résister ! ;).

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu.

PS : on pardonnera à la traductrice ces commentaires complètement débiles…mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Lol.

**DEDICACE :** Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à Emma parce que je lui dois bien ça ! J'espère que ça te plaira ma poulette !

**

* * *

**

Goodnight Kiss

* * *

"Je n'ai jamais…" Hermione pinça pensivement les lèvres. " Je n'ai jamais dragué un homme plus vieux que moi"

Elle essaya de ne pas rester bouche bée en voyant Ginny abaisser son septième doigt…en moins de 5 minutes.

Bien qu'elle ait la décence de rougir, Ginny souriait largement. "Olivier Dubois"

"Quand est-ce arrivé ?"

La rousse rougit encore plus mais garda le silence.

"Allez Ginny." Hermione se rapprocha de la jeune fille en la suppliant du regard.

" Je n'ai jamais été surprise en train de me faire draguer par un préfet." Les yeux de Ginny pétillèrent et elle ne pu qu'entendre le "moi si" à la fin de la phrase.

Hermione évita conscieusement le regard de son amie en baissant un doigt. Ce n'était que le quatrième. Et les trois autres étaient bien moins condamnables.

A ce moment, la plus exubérante de la smala Weasley bombarda de questions son homologue insuspectée. "QuiCommentQuandOùPourquoi !" Ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'elle envisageait toutes les hypothèses et oh ! Les potins ! Les commérages étaient son seul petit plaisir pendant ces vacances d'été ennuyeuses passées à Grimmauld Place (**_Ndt : _**_Genre des vacances chez Sirius sont ennuyeuses…savent pas la chance qu'ils ont ces jeunes ! )_. Des cancans sur la prochaine Préfète-en-Chef surprise à faire des choses pas très catholiques avec un collègue préfet étaient bien trop croustillants pour les laisser passer.

Hermione essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Ginny, en vain, proférant des menaces à l'égard des cheveux de la rouquine si elle ne la laissait pas partir. Toutes les deux avaient complètement oublié qu'elles étaient supposées rester tranquille vu l'heure plus que tardive. Et elles n'étaient définitivement pas seules.

"Qui était-ce Hermione ?" Une Ginny en manque de potins se jeta sur elle pour la chatouiller, ce qui rendit ses menaces perçantes non plus intimidantes mais franchement amusantes.

" Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" La voix rauque et exaspérée figea les deux filles. Sirius toussa en voyant leur position alors qu'elles se séparaient. Hermione jeta un regard à Ginny alors que celle-ci lui promettait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini. Les deux essayèrent d'arranger leurs vêtements froissés et leurs cheveux en bataille.

Prenant conscience qu'il attendait une explication, les deux commencèrent à se blâmer l'une l'autre pour le bruit.

"Mesdemoiselles, bien que j'aimerai voir un crêpage de chignon, il est malheureusement 1 heure du matin." Il fit une pause et rigola doucement. " Maintenant, au lit toutes les deux et plus de jeux au milieu de la nuit."

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Hermione regarda Ginny avec amusement. "Je croyais que ça devait être plus calme que Action ou Vérité"

Ginny rit en secouant la tête. "Ça l'aurait été si tu m'avais répondu. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé."

La plus vielle soupira et s'assit sur son lit. "Terry Boot," dit-elle. "On s'est un peu laissé emporter après qu'il m'ait réconforté suite à ma rupture avec Ron à Noël. Et avant que tu ne me demandes, c'est Rusard qui nous a attrapé." Elle grimaça à ce souvenir, 150 points en moins chacun et un week-end de retenue.

" On devrait peut-être essayer Action ou vérité."

"Du moment que je n'ai plus à m'approcher de ce suppôt de Satan…"

Ginny rigola franchement. "Action ou vérité ?"

Pour une quelconque raison, Hermione su qu'elle allait regretter sa décision. C'était en quelque sorte un sixième sens. Et il faut toujours écouter son sixième sens. "Action."

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Ginny, si bien que Hermione frissona. "Tu vas devoir t'introduire dans la chambre de Sirius et lui donner un "baiser de bonne nuit" (**_Ndt :_**_ cte chance…humpf…)_ ". Son sourire menaça de lui couper la tête en deux tellement il était large et à cet instant, Hermione aurait souhaité que ce soit le cas.

"T'es folle ? Es-tu consciente de tous les problèmes que ça va causer ?" Elle continua à faire la liste de toutes les raisons pour ne pas le faire et pourquoi c'était mal.

"Tu as déjà reculé sur une Action, Hermione, et tu te rappelles du marché qu'on a conclu ?" Ginny savait qu'elle avait gagné et ça lui procurait un grand sentiment de satifaction. Elle était sûre que Hermione avait le béguin pour Black et c'était l'occasion parfaite. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle n'avait jamais dragué un homme plus vieux après tout…

La tête de la brunette s'abaissa. "Je ne vais pas pouvoir y couper, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu ferais mieux d'économiser ton souffle."

"Je suis partie alors." Elle se dirigea vers la porte et passa la tête dans le couloir.

"Attends, je viens avec toi." Ginny se dépêcha de pousser Hermione dans le couloir et referma la porte rapidement. Alors qu'elles descendaient dans le hall, la rousse pouvait entendre les malédictions murmurées par sa compagne. "Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement ?" Elle entendit le soupir résigné et entra joyeusement dans le hall.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte, Hermione se contenta de la fixer. "C'est complètement stupide." Ginny gloussa et la poussa vers elle. "Si Karma vient par ici, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider Ginevra". Elle tenta d'entrer dans la chambre avec autant de dignité et de grâce que possible mais puisqu'elle était sensée se faufiler, ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Elle fut surprise un instant en sentant un corps chaud derrière elle, mais il était trop petit pour que ce soit celui de Sirius. "Zut." Murmura-t-elle.

Ginny resta en arrière, près de la porte, se retenant visiblement de rire en voyant Hermione avancer lentement vers le lit contre le mur du fond. Pourquoi oh pourquoi ce lit était-il si loin ? Il ne pouvait pas être plus près de la porte non ? La sorcière retint son souffle en passant sur une partie du parquet particulièrement grinçante. Au diable les conséquences, elle allait se débarasser de ça au plus vite.

Ou elle l'aurait fait si une main ne s'était pas abattue sur sa bouche et qu'une poigne de fer n'était pas venu entourer sa taille. "Aucune fille n'était venue se faufiler dans ma chambre depuis Poudlard." dit nonchalamment Sirius. "Pas que ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs mais que fais-tu ici Hermione ?"

Elle tremblait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle ne voulait pas analyser ses sentiments en ce moment. Trop confus. A la place, et avant qu'elle ne perde le légendaire courage des Gryffondors qu'elle avait amassé pour accomplir cette Action, elle se retourna dans l'étreinte qui s'était un peu relâchée et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Sirius. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour attendre sa bouche (**_Ndt : _**_mééééééé ! Je veux être à sa place !)_. Si elle n'avait pas été omnubilée par les petits décharges électriques au niveau de son ventre, elle aurait senti les lèvres de Sirius s'étirer en un sourire.

Sirius s'écarta au bout de quelques minutes et déposa un baiser léger les lèvres gonflées de Hermione avant de soupirer doucement. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de l'oreille de la jeune fille. "La prochaine fois que tu veux un "baiser de bonne nuit", tu as juste à demander."

Hermione poussa un petit cri et s'enfuit par la porte, oubliant Ginny au passage. Une fois en sécurité dans sa chambre, elle enterra son visage dans l'oreiller et poussa un hurlement.

"Oh Hermione, ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé ça."

"C'était la chose la plus effrayante que j'ai jamais faite." Elle lança un regard mençant à Ginny. "Et j'espère que tu es consciente que je me vengerai, Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny se redressa et se débrouilla pour pincer les lèvres de la même manière que McGonagall. "Essaye un peu pour voir."

The End.

Voilou ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bizouilles.


End file.
